Bootylicious Digimon
by Ayu-chan
Summary: Well...it's a song-fic of Bootylicious about Mya(my made up character), Mimi, Yamato, and Sora at the club. It's kinda stupid, but who knows? No flames please. Has nothing to do with any other Digimon thing i might put up.


Sorry, I'm like addicted to this song right now. And this song-fic is kinda...well...don't read it   
if you don't like ginding and stuff of that sort. ^_^ ~Tisha-chan~.  
  
~Mya and Mimi enter the dance club just as the DJ begins to play Bootylicious.~   
  
Kelly,  
Can you handle this?  
Michelle,  
Can you handle this?  
Beyoncé,  
Can you handle this?  
I don't think  
They can handle this  
(Whoo)  
  
~Mya and Mimi grab a seat at the bar and order to drinks.~  
  
Barely move,  
We've arrived  
Lookin' sexy,  
Lookin' fly  
Baddest chick,  
Chick inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
  
~Mya looks across the club to see Sora dancing with Yamato, and her eyes widen.~  
  
Spotted me a tender thang  
There you are,  
Come on baby  
Don't you wanna  
Dance with me  
Can you handle,  
Handle me  
  
~"Be right back Mimi, I got some business to attend to." Mimi looks up,  
"Oh, that's just Yamato. Have fun." She fans Mya off.~  
  
You gotta do much better  
If you gone  
Dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly  
If you gone  
Dance with me tonight  
  
~Sora moves in closer to Yamato, for she sees Mya coming. Matt looks up, too.~  
  
Read my lips carefully  
If you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove  
You can hang with me  
By the looks I got you  
Shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seatbelt,  
It's time for takeoff  
  
~Mya pulls up and unexpesting guy and begins dancing, still keeping a small watch on Yamato.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Mya then licks her lips, passes the guy off and continues on her way.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~"Mind if I cut in?" She bumps Sora out of the way and begins dancing.~  
  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
I don't think you  
Can handle this  
  
~"What's your name?" She asks as seductive as possible.~  
  
I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hard  
Lead my hips,  
Slap my thighs  
Swing my hair,  
Square my eyes  
  
~She moves closer in, grind dancing when he chokes up, "Yamato."~  
  
Lookin' hot,  
Smellin' good  
Groovin' like  
I'm from the hood  
Look over my shoulder,  
I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle,  
Handle this  
  
~"Mya." She smiles to herself and switches beats, a quicker pace.~   
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Sora get's angry and begins her way back through the crowd.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~"Mya...nice to met ya..." He watches her ass as she shakes to the beat.~  
  
Move your body  
Up and down  
(Whoo)  
Make your booty  
Touch the ground  
(Whoo)  
I can't help but  
Wonder why  
(Whoo)  
Is my vibe too  
Vibealacious for you,  
Babe  
  
~Sora taps Mya on the shoulder, but Mya ignores her.~  
  
I shake my jelly  
At every chance  
When I whip  
With my hips you  
Slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can  
Handle all this jelly  
That I have  
Now let's cut a rug  
While we scat some jazz  
  
~"Excuse Me!" Sora yells, but Mya fans her off and runs a hand down Yamato's face,~  
  
(Scatting)  
  
~"Hey! I was dancing with him first!"  
"Like i give a damn."~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Mya stops dancing and looks Sora up and down. She laughs quickly before getting back into the groove.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Matt seems to be enjoying this whole ordeal while Sora gets angry.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~She yells, "Fuck you!" And walks the other way to sit at a table and wait for Yamato.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Mya turns around, rubs a hand down Yamato's face again and whispers, "Ha, jealous, ain't she?" He smiles.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Mya slips her number and a note in Matt's pants pocket as Mimi grabs her arm.~  
  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Mya pats Yamato's zipper, kisses his cheek, and waves good bye as her and Mimi exit the Club.~  



End file.
